The Ballad of Zero Beat
by Veilsideboy
Summary: The GGs head off to Shibuya Terminal to deal with some Love Shocker tags and find Zero Beat.
1. Frenemies

Summary: The GGs head off to Shibuya Terminal to deal with some Love Shocker tags and find Zero Beat. Rated T

Beat/Gum Yoyo/Ryth Jazz/Clutch Soda/Cube Garam/Boogie Zero Beat/Zero Gum

* * *

**Beat's POV**

We were going to Shibuya Terminal so we could cover up some Love Shocker tags. The people that were going - Me, Yoyo, Cube, and Garam. As we skated out of the garage, I went to give Gum a kiss. "Make sure you don't into too much trouble, Beat." Gum said. "Okay" I said. "Come on Beat we gotta hurry before the cops show up early!" Garam shouted. "Okay Okay" I shouted back. I skated at top speed so I could reach Shibuya quickly. As we reached Shibuya, I could already hear some Love Shockers screaming as if they were gonna die. We heard the sounds and skated faster. As we finally saw the high stairs we also saw flashes of pink grinding on rails and flashes of silver and white right behind them. "Who the heck is that, yo?" Yoyo questioned. "I dunno but it kinda sounds like beat but it has a deeper voice" Garam said. "Do you think it's him, Beat?" Cube asked with a worried look on her face. "I think so, but I'm not sure..." I replied. As we headed off to confirm the silver-white flashes, we saw 2 Love Shockers lying on the floor, black and white tags on their backs. "What happened?" I asked the Love Shocker struggling to stand up. "He was too fast for us" the Love Shocker said, "As soon as we came out he was already standing there, right on the middle of the road, staring at us, waiting for us, watching our every movement. As we tried to skate pass him, he simply extended his arm, sprayed some of us, and chased us around the whole place." the Love Shocker said, standing up. "He sprayed us two, ten times." the Love Shocker said, helping the second Love Shocker up. The other Love Shocker had been bleeding out of her nose. Combo offered to help them but they declined. "Sorry, GGs but we gotta leave quick" the Love Shocker said before dragging her injured friend behind her. As we continued our search for the mysterious flash, the Love Shocker running away from it fell from a rail, screaming no. "No! Stop! Please! Please! Ahh! Help!" the Love Shocker screamed. We skated towards the victim just to see her tagged ten times and a silver figure near her. The silver figure had 3 fingers, a huge hole in his hand, his limbs didn't connect, and had a sharp tail-like figure emerging out of his back. "I'm done with you, Shocker, now leave!" the figure exclaimed, then looking to us. The Love Shocker skated for her life, narrowly missing a bus to reach Hikage Street. The figure looked at us and said "So you're the famous GGs huh? I think you guys already remember me from the previous conflict." the figure said with a smirk. It was Zero Beat. "How did you get back, yo!" Yoyo stared at Zero. "Let's just say Rokkaku isn't our master any more" Zero smirked. "Our?" Cube looked at me and Zero. "Yes our, and, come out brothers!" Zero shouted. 2 more Zero Beats jumped from the highway, landed perfectly, and started dancing. "We're back, and better than before!" Another Zero Beat said. We all simultaneously took out our spray cans. "No no" a Zero Beat said with a smirk, "You guys wouldn't like to stop being rudies would you?". "He's right, they're too fast" I snarled. "We guys just came to help you, ya know, destroying Rokkaku." another Zero said. "Fine I guess, but can you guys do this?" I said. I went to a Love Shocker graffiti and did a famous GG tag on it. "Easy" Zero Beat said, taking out his spray can. It was bigger than normal rudie spray cans but was silver with blue streaks. "Where da hell do you put those, yo!" Yoyo asked, puzzled. "I make it out of my own substance" Zero Beat replied. Zero Beat sprayed the XXL tag in less than 3 seconds. It covered 2 buses and a half on the left side. "Now let me ask you a question, GGs" Zero Beat said. "Knock yourself out" I replied. "I wanted to ask if i could join the GGs, ya know, cuz my gang are gonna disappear, but if I join you guys, then, us 3 become one to create the ultimate GG." Zero Beat asked. "Uh sure" I replied startled. As soon as I said that, the other 2 Zero Beats disappeared in a silver "poof". We covered all the other tags with a spray that if one paints over it, the other tag will disappear, revealing the GG tag. After we were done we headed to the garage. As soon as we entered there was a long silence. "Um, what is he doing over here?" asked Corn. "He joined" I replied. There was a longer silence and there was a crash. Combo dropped his boombox. "Well welcome!" Corn said with a weird expression on his face.


	2. Beat's Wish

10:00 AM

Zero Beat was out in Sky Dinosaurian Square looking for some Noise Tanks to tag. After he had found some action, he went on to chase them, and tagged them. After he finished them off, another Noise Tank came from behind and sprayed him behind, causing him to flinch, slow down, and got clipped by a rollercoaster causing him to fall about 50 stories. Luckily, he was immortal so he didn't die.

1:21 PM

Zero Beat reached the garage. "Where da hell were you?" asked Corn. "Taggin' up the Square" Zero Beat replied. Zero walked to the dining room. "Want some?" asked Yoyo, holding out a chicken leg. "I don't have a mouth and I don't starve, Yoyo" Zero Beat replied. "So how do you talk then?" Yoyo asked again. "Now that's a mystery" Zero Beat said, smirk on his face.

2:26 PM

"Bye babe gotta go tag" Beat said to Gum. "You do know something right?" Gum smirked. "No, what?" Beat asked puzzled. "We're alone, in my room, only us 2" Gum said touching Beat's chest. Beat kissed Gum in the neck and started rubbing her breasts. Gum grabbed Beat with brute force and threw him on her bed. "If I were Yoyo I would say, Who da man, right now" Beat was excited. His first time with Gum. He had already done it with a Rapid 99, Cube, Ryth, and Jazz. But never Gum. All he knew was that Gum was virgin. After playing and teasing each other they started. Gum was first. She started taking off her bra. Beat proceded taking of his shirt. Gum started taking off Beat's skinny jeans when she found a huge lump near the zipper. Gum licked her lips. Beat grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her. Beat started taking off her skirt. All both of them had were underwear. Gum reached into Beat's boxers and grabbed it, pulled it, took off his underwear. Beat took off her panties. First they went missionary, then doggy, which Potts liked to do to a girl dog named Panns.

3:07 PM

"That was the best, Beat" Gum said after putting her shirt back on. "Yup, it was" Beat said while putting back on his pants. After they were done putting back on their clothes, Gum kissed Beat. "I'll never get bored of that" Beat smirked. Beat skated off to Shibuya Terminal. There's silence which is awkward for Shibuya, which is full of sounds. After skating around, he found Zero Beat on a ledge, sitting down. Beat grinded some rails, jumped a few times, almost broke his leg, and jumped off a ramp to get to the ledge. "Where's everybody?" Beat asked. "I...came...too late" Zero Beat said. "What?" Beat questioned. "Negative Beat" Zero Beat said. "Who?" Beat replied. "Negative Beat, another Beat made out of your and my DNA. He *sniff* took her." Zero Beat said struggling. "Her?" Beat looked worried. "Zero...Gum" Zero Beat broke out to a cry. "Zero Gum...was made out of Gum's DNA, like I was, to destroy the remaining Golden Rhinos. I had found her when I went to Dinosaurian Square.

11:41 AM *Flash Back* **Zero Beat POV**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I was falling to my untimely doom. I had fallen off the rail when the Noise Tank tagged me and I got clipped by the rollercoaster. I landed on top of a TTPS(Tokyo-To Postal Service). I made a hole throught the hull and landed on the boxes inside. There was a box under me. It felt cold. I stood up and picked it up. I ripped it open with my claws. In it was a bloody skate. It was a rudie skate. Shipped to Golden Rhinos HQ as a gift so that they could see their progress I guessed. I took both the skates and jumped, jumped out the hole, landed on the street. I stood up and and looked around. I saw a flash of silver and pink coming right at me and I moved out of the way, but it was fast and knocked me down. Luckily, my tail held me up. I looked at the flash and it looked silver, pink eyes, and a slender body, that made me know it was female. "Who are you and why did you push me down?" I said, standing up. "My name is Zero Gum. I pushed you down because I thought you were a Golden Rhino. Are you?" Zero Gum told me, helping me up. "No, I'm not a Rhino, I'm Zero Beat." I said looking at her beautiful pink eyes. "Wait y-y-your Z-Z-Zero B-B-Beat? I'm sooo sorry" Zero Gum said kneeling down. "I thought you were destroyed and disappeared." Zero Gum said looking at the floor. "No I'm still alive, and I except your apology." I replied. We went hanged around for sometime and after a while she began holding my hand, and kissed me.

3:17 PM *Present Time*

"So we came over here to do some Jet Tech. I went to Chuo Street to stop Hayashi when there was a strange darkness ball. I came as fast as I could and there was no one except a jet black figure with red, evil eyes throwing someone into the ball. Once he saw me, he jumped into the ball. Leaving his tag on the floor." Zero Beat said pointing at the nasty tag splattered all over the floor. It read 'No One Can Beat Negative'. "Great, another enemy, just what we needed." Beat skated over to Zero Beat and said, "You think he's gonna come for us and the 'gangs?". "I don't know, but, we'll keep our guard up, and once he's Beaten, I'm getting back Zero Gum." Zero Beat said, angry shown in his expression.


	3. Zero Team: 0

**Beat's POV**

Me and Zero Beat were skating off to the Garage when he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Oh my god!" he yelled. "What!" I yelled back. He pointed to alley filled with red lights. He quickly skated to a wall and punched it. It broke. He then gestured me to follow him.

We jumped inside and he hid. "Hide!" he whispered to me. Without a word, I hid behind a counter. We were in a jewelry store. Zero Beat's tail moved rapidly in weird directions and a spray can appeared in the hole of the tip of his tail. He grabbed it and took off the top. He threw it out the window and it exploded. "It acts like a nuclear bomb, but it makes a smaller mushroom. It blows up 10 feet of where it landed." Zero Beat said standing up. "Wow. But... why did you throw it." I asked him. "I'll show you, follow me!" Zero Beat said boost dashing to the devestated area. The buildings that surrounded the alley were in ruins but no one was hurt. The lights in the alley disappeared and there was now a giant monkey-like creature that had armor. It had a small mohawk and a giant hammer. Beside it was a red weapon that was shooting light green plasma bursts to the wall.

"What the hell is that!" I told him. "That's a brute. They are from a different planet. We are in the year 2007 right now, right? In the year 2552 they will come and invade us." Zero Beat replied. "How do you know all this" I asked him worried. "I know this because I was present in the time they last attacked. It was over 3000 years ago. The last survivor said that we will be back before I personally shot him with his own gun." Zero Beat said. I was startled. Zero Beat's tail grabbed the weapon and did random movements and the gun disappeared. "So what's up with your tail? It's doing random stuff!" I asked confused. "My tail can teleport things out of nowhere, like I did with the explosive spraycan, and right now I teleported it to my dimension, called the Zero Dimension" Zero Beat said with his usual voice which deeper than mine.

His own dimension? That had to be a cool thing to have! One thing I always wondered is if my voice would get as deep as his. It had a slicing effecting when I first heard him. We continued our way to the garage. We greeted the gang and Zero Beat was heading to the sofa when, *BOOM*! There was a large amount of smoke around the little spaceship prop near the entrance to 99th Street.

**Zero Beat's POV *FlashBack***

"Come on guys!" I said to the Zero Team. I have been created by one of Beat's ancestor's DNA. They all were. Clones just like me but I was first, the strongest, the smartest, the...best. I teleported us to the place where the Brutes' were landing. We created the explosives and the guns. If the Brutes attained them, our equipment would create a small bomb that would destroy any enemy in a 20 foot radius. We even placed some weapons where they would go through, as a way to destroy the huge, ugly, mammoths called Brutes. We were the only hope against the Brutes. The humans got scared of all the sparks and the fires but some would beat them with huge logs. The dinosaurs would help too, they would crush and eat the Brutes. But the Brutes would also kill them. "Let's go!" I yelled to the team. We marched ran and hid through the vast forest. Instead of silver, we had camo colors. We could jump on a tree and shoot our anti-matter guns at the brutes, who would either disappear from existence or disintegrate right on spot. The Brutes would look confuse and shout words not understandable by normal humans or animals. Zero Team could. We reached the landing spot and we changed color to the color of their ships, which was purple. We jumped on the side of a ship and grinded to the top of it. We lied on or stomachs, or our "ring", and got in place. Danny, our team sniper, got in place and took several shots at some Brutes. We had killed lots of brutes before, and we would send their guns to the Zero Dimension. I spawned a gun which the Brutes would call a pistol, and it shot a supercharged, superheated, plasma that would melt metal. I called it a Plasma Pistol. I spawned one and tweaked it to my standards, which now shot translucent plasma and changed the guns color to me in less than a second. I took several shots and killed at least 10 Brutes from 1 shot. I could teleport anything to the Zero Dimension but not anything that is currently living.

After we cleared the field, we sent the ships to the Dimension and hid behind the trees. There was long silence. After the 30 minutes of pure silence, something broke it. A ship was coming through the atmosphere. It crashed into where the ship where we were on was. We noticed it was more than 1 ship, so we just let the cloud of smoke to clear. There were 3 pods, each the same color as the ships. The doors busted open and it seemed no one was inside. Suddenly, a blue light appeared in the pods. Out jumped a more reptile looking creature, with armor, helmets, and the had only 4 fingers and they seem to slouch a bit. "What are those?" asked Tomm, the bomber in our group. "I don't know kid." I whispered back. The figures were walking in our direction. "What the hell!" whispered Morgan. The figures were running now, and the pulled out another blue light simutaneously.

We jumped on diferent trees and the figures just sliced the trees through the trunk. "Those must be swords of some sort. But they don't use plasma, it seems like it uses same substance as their energy shields, which would glow every now and then when barks and branches would fall on them. We killed them without them actually looking at us, just incase they could send pictures of us to their leaders. I grabbed one of the swords and sent all the others to the Zero Dimension. "Made of energy" I said to the team. They also dropped some grenades which I took and sent to the Dimension except for one. Suddenly, there was a big "BOOM" and there were more ships arriving. When the hatches opened, the creatures weren't tall, they were scrawny, and had something that looks like a gas mask which was connected to a big cone shaped thing on their back. There were hundreds of them.


End file.
